


Pilot

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Caribbean Queen [1]
Category: Caribbean Queen
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Summary: Welcome to Baltimore, Maryland the new home of Rebecca Brookfield and her son Jacob.
Relationships: Jacob Brookfield/Crystal Keith
Series: Caribbean Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893511





	Pilot

In the town of Baltimore, Maryland, high school student Jacob Brookfield and his mother Rebecca are having dinner when they meet their new neighbors, the Keith family


End file.
